Data security and integrity is a constant need of any entity. In addition, mobility is indeed often sought after for ease of use by employees of an entity. Today, use of handheld computing devices for work purposes has become an everyday occurrence. Yet, security of the data received by, maintained on, and/or transmitted from such handheld computing devices may not always be adequate. Securing documents, folders, and/or directories on handheld computing devices using hardened security may not always be an option. Private key information, utilized as part of a public-key infrastructure, may not be able to be stored securely on such handheld computing devices. A need exists for heightened security of data associated with handheld computing devices.